Kappa
is a Kappa yōkai of the Nura Clan whose domain is the fear of water. He is one of Rikuo's guardians who loves cucumbers and fights extremely well near water. Appearance Appearing as a humanoid yōkai, the white plate over his head is so large as to look like a hat. Kappa has slit-like eyes which are often shown closed and wears a ninja outfit complete with tabi boots. His hands have webbing between the fingers. In his human guise, he has dark hair fashioned in the same style as his head plate, and wears a pair of large headphones. His hands are still webbed, and he wears a simple shirt-and-pants middle school uniform. Personality Kappa is usually seen as calm and quiet. He is best described as the sort who "goes with the flow", but can be serious when battle situations arise. He is loyal to and respectful of Rikuo and enjoys having water poured over his head by the latter. Synopsis Gyūki Arc Shikoku Arc He is assigned as one of Rikuo's additional bodyguards, and keeps a lookout on the roof of Ukiyoe Middle School in human guise. He is among the yōkai who fight against Inugami in the auditorium in the manga, and later exchanges sakazuki with Rikuo. In the anime, he has a one-on-one battle with Gangi Kozō at Ukiyoe Town's water purification plant which reaches no conclusion due to the intervention of Inuhōō. In the final battle against the Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō, he also battles Gangi Kozō. Kyoto Arc Kappa is among the yōkai who journey with Rikuo to Kyōto aboard Takarabune. Working in conjunction with Yura, he rescues Kubinashi and Kejōrō from Ibaraki Dōji. Later, he is seen battling yōkai in the moat around Nijō Castle together with Amezō. Abilities and Techniques Being a water yōkai, Kappa is adept in moving via water bodies, as well as fighting near water itself. He can manipulate water and his prowess in fighting makes him a formidable opponent for his Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō counterpart. *'Kappa Secret Ninja Art: Mizuchi Sphere' (河童忍法秘伝・ミズチ球, Kappa Ninpō Hiden, Mizuchidama) is a technique where Kappa creates a sphere of water and throws it at his opponent. Because the sphere is so big, it takes a while to create. As the sphere is utilized like a throwing weapon, there is also a possibility that the opponent will suffocate within the sphere after it is thrown at them. *'Kappa Ninja Art: Hidden Pond Bypass' (河童忍法・通り抜け忍び池, Kappa Ninpō, Tōrinuke Shinobi Ike) is a technique used to move quickly from one place to another. By splashing a container of water on a surface, Kappa can create a watery portal which connects to a nearby pond. It closes after he passes through. Relationships Yuki Onna They've been close friends. Yuki Commonly visits him at the swamp to help him clean up. She isnt irritated by his over calmness. It is even says so that Yuki once helped him snap out of a Quotes *(in the battle with Gangi Kozō) ''"If a water yōkai escapes to the sky, it's all over for him." '' *(to Amezō) ''"Me? I'm a Kappa too! As for my name... guess I've never really thought about it~" '' *(during the Shikoku battle) ''"Huh. I figured I'd be no use again because there was no water around, but I lucked out!" '' Trivia *He mainly listens to music from western countries. *He sleeps in a river because when he wakes up, he finds it fun to figure out where it has taken him. *In the anime, he is not among the yōkai who exchange sakazuki with Rikuo prior to the final battle with Shikoku's forces, though he is in the manga. *He ranked 19th in both the first and second character popularity polls, with 155 and 157 votes, respectively. Category:Nurarihyon no Mago Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Nura Clan Category:Male Characters